MLP: School Days/Episode 2
Secret Admirer, or MLP: School Days/Episode 2, is the second episode of MLP: School Days. Summary Rarity's plan to hurt Nightshine quickly fails; meanwhile, Nightshine gets a note from a secret admirer and eventually meets her. Characters * Nightshine * Clyde * Horton * Fizzy * Hoppy * Lillie * Bumble * Purplemena * Sweetsong * Ploomette * Feathermay * Jonathan * Flitterheart * Skywishes Episode (Time skip to a while later.) ~(Scene: Crystals' Home)~ (Clyde, Horton, Fizzy, Hoppy, Lillie, and Bumble all sat in the living room watching a movie on TV.) * Hoppy: Wow, Bumble! Movies like these are super fun to watch! * Clyde: Except it's only a talking rat wanting to work at a restaurant. * Bumble: But that's why I love it. (They hear the door opening and there is a panicked Nightshine with makeup all over his face and his mane slightly disheveled.) * Fizzy: Nightshine. You look like you just got attacked by a fashionista. What happened to you? (giggles) * Nightshine: She...I...I knew she's planning to do bad things to me! * Lillie: You mean high-horse Rarity? * Nightshine: Yes! She was planning to give me a makeover, but then I figured it was gonna lead to something bad, so I literally ran out of there! * Hoppy: WHAT?! But you just made a friend! Why would you run away from her like that? * Clyde: No, Hoppy! Don't you get it? That Rarity girl isn't nice to us when we first saw her. * Hoppy: Then maybe that was her way of saying sorry. * Fizzy: Hoppy! You think she's a good pony? * Hoppy: Well...no, but maybe she's doing that...as a way of saying "I want to make it up to you! I'm sorry about before." * Horton: What, like she's trying to apologize? * Clyde: Okay, hold on! Hoppy, Rarity is a jerk. Of course Nightshine was right about running away from her. * Nightshine: And I bet tomorrow, she's gonna go all-out on me! (Clyde taps him on the back.) * Clyde: (smiling wickedly) But I'' will step in and ruin it for her. * '''Nightshine:' Oh. Thanks, Clyde. ~ NEXT DAY - Thursday ~ (Time skip to lunch time.) ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Many ponies are sitting at a table, eating and chatting away with their friends. Ponies like Nightshine, however, sat alone. The blue pony was used to sitting alone, anyway; all he's doing is eating and reading a book. Just then, Clyde came by.) * Clyde: Bro, there's something on your locker that you've gotta see! * Nightshine: Huh? * Clyde: Come on! (The purple pegasus drags his brother out of the cafeteria.) ~(Scene: Hallway)~ (The two stopped near Nightshine's locker. There is a note stuck to it.) * Nightshine: Did you do that? * Clyde: Heck no! (gives him the note) Just read it. It's for you. * Nightshine: Does it say who it's from? * Clyde: Nah. * Nightshine: Okay, then. (reads the note) "Hi, there. I don't really know your name that well, but I just want you to know...I think you look handsome. Sorry if this note seems kinda choppy. I'm not so good at writing love letters. From...your secret admirer..."? * Clyde: Whoever wrote that must be terrible at writing love letters. * Nightshine: Well, they could be telling the truth. I hope it's not some kind of trap. * Clyde: And I'll probably kicks their butts for you if they pick on you. * Nightshine: But...what if it is a trick? What if it's Rarity trying to hurt me? * Clyde: Then I'll punch her lights out. (Nightshine glares at him.) What? * Nightshine: (annoyed) Is violence your answer to everything? * Clyde: Uh...not really. (looks at the note) Hey, there's something on the very bottom. It says... "Meet me behind the school after classes are done." * Nightshine: (nervous) I haven't figured out what to say or do... * Clyde: Dude, just relax and be yourself. * Nightshine: Okay. That's all I have to do. I've never been on a...date before. * Clyde: (laughs) Pathetic! Man, you need to get out more. That's 'cause you haven't found the right mare. * Nightshine: CLYDE! * Clyde: Okay, okay. I'll shut up now. --- (Time skip to after school.) ~(Scene: Behind Sunshine High)~ (The bell rings for school to end for the day. Nightshine and Clyde go to the back of the building to find Nightshine's secret admirer. Once they got there, Nightshine froze. Leaning against the wall is Purplemena.) * Clyde: That's her? Your secret admirer? * Nightshine: I think so. * Clyde: Well, she seems kinda hot. Go get her, man! (The blue pony didn't move from his spot.) * Clyde: Uh, dude? * Nightshine: ...Um...What...What should I say? * Clyde: I don't know. Just go up to her and try starting a conversation with her. * Nightshine: I...I don't know...what to t-talk about... * Clyde: Sheesh. You're a nervous wreck. It's just a girl. (nudges Nightshine forward) Go on. That's your lady. No reason to be nervous. * Nightshine: CLYDE, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!! (His shouting caught the attention of Purplemena. She turns around to see the two facing her, frozen in place. Nightshine panicked and ran off.) * Clyde: DUDE, WAIT! (groans) Why? (Purplemena walks up to him.) * Purplemena: Is that your brother? * Clyde: Yeah. That's him. * Purplemena: (sighs) So the poor thing has never had this kind of experience, huh? Well, I'm not too disappointed. Do you want to come visit me later this afternoon? * Clyde: Why would I do that? * Purplemena: My sister Sweetsong needs a tough colt like yourself to help her with something. * Clyde: Uh, I guess. * Purplemena: Oh, and bring that blue-haired brother of yours with you. I think he looks wonderful. * Clyde: Um...yeah, I guess I'll do that. If he's not too afraid to come to your house. * Purplemena: (smiles slightly) Then has nothing to be afraid of. I just want to meet him, that's all. * Clyde: All right, then. See ya...uh... * Purplemena: Purplemena. * Clyde: Wow. That's a strange name. Kinda suits you. Bye! (Clyde flies off.) ~(Scene: Crystals' Home)~ (Clyde enters the house. In the living room, he finds Hoppy balancing a ball on his nose.) * Hoppy: Hey, Clyde! Wanna watch me --? * Clyde: No time. Where's Nightshine? * Hoppy: He's in his room. He looks like he's afraid of something. Anyway, wanna --? * Clyde: I said, no! Geez. (The purple pegasus hovers over the stairs and stops at the door to Nightshine's room. He knocks.) * Clyde: Hey! You in there? (Silence.) * Clyde: Dude, come on out! (Still nothing. Clyde grew frustrated and stepped inside his brother's room. He finds him laying on his bed reading a book.) * Clyde: Okay, good. You're not dead. * Nightshine: Clyde, get out. * Clyde: I don't know if you'll like hearing this, but...that Purplemena girl...she's inviting me to her house, and she wants you to come with me there, and -- * Nightshine: (panicked) WHAT?! * Clyde: Relax, she's nice. * Nightshine: Why does she want me to go with you to her house? And how do you know --? Oh, she told you. So when are we going? * Clyde: I think, now. * Nightshine: (panicked) WHAT?! WHY?! * Clyde: Will you chill, man? Gosh! * Nightshine: Sorry, but...I'M TERRIFIED!! (Lillie peeks her head in.) * Lillie: Will you morons be quiet? I'm trying to brush my hair, but I can't do that with all your insipid yelling! (She leaves.) * Clyde: Nightshine, come on. Really, it won't be so bad. (Nightshine gets off his bed.) * Nightshine: All right, fine. I'll go with you. But it's not really my choice, anyway. ~(Scene: Purplemena's House)~ (The two brothers approach the fairly large house. Clyde goes to ring the doorbell when Nightshine stops him.) * Nightshine: Wait!...Do you know if she has any relatives? * Clyde: She has a sister named Sweetsong. I wonder if she has any others. * Nightshine: Who cares. Let's just get this over with. (Just then, the door opens and there stood Purplemena.) * Purplemena: Ah. You have arrived. (Both entered, Nightshine looking like he's about to have a breakdown.) ~(Scene: Living Room)~ (The trio entered, where they found a pink pegasus mare with the colors teal, yellow, pink, and purple in her mane/tail. She has glittery wings. This is Ploomette. She is on a bean bag chair and drawing in a notebook.) * Purplemena: Hey, sis. Taking a break from dress-making? * Ploomette: Huh? Oh...just this week. * Purplemena: (to the brothers) This is my youngest sister, Ploomette. She likes fashion designing. * Clyde: (scowls) Just like a certain unicorn does. * Purplemena: You mean Rarity? Oh, forget about her. She doesn't scare me. (Sweetsong comes into the room.) * Sweetsong: Purple! Mate, where's that big old -- (notices Clyde) Oh...uh... (grins nervously) ...hi here, purple guy. You...must be that Clyde stallion my sis has been talking about, mate. * Clyde: Uh, yeah. That's me. (A bucket of water falls onto his head, soaking him. Running in is a purple/dark pink pegasus with red, orange, and yellow in her messy mane/tail. This is Feathermay.) * Feathermay: Water you say we go have fun? (laughs) Get it? * Clyde: Ugh! * Purplemena: Feathermay! What did mom tell you about playing pranks on our guests? * Feathermay: What? It's funny. * Purplemena: Well, it wouldn't if somepony got hurt. * Clyde: Woah! How many sisters do you have, anyway? * Purplemena: Five. Including one boy. * Clyde: (excited) Really?! * Purplemena: Yes, except he's more of a...well, lover than a fighter. * Clyde: (disappointed) Oh... * Sweetsong: Yep. His name is Jonathan, mate. (Just then, Flitterheart walks in.) * Flitterheart: Oh, Purplemena. You promised you'll help me with something. * Purplemena: Sorry, Flitterheart. I'll get back to it as soon as I show Nightshine and Clyde around our house. * Flitterheart: Huh? (Once she saw the two stallions, she gasps and runs away in fear.) * Clyde: What was that about? * Purplemena: Flitterheart's really shy around new ponies. Don't feel bad if she doesn't talk to you. * Ploomette: She really is nice. Our mother has been encouraging her to stop being so bashful. Although...I noticed she seems to have an interest with one of your brothers. * Clyde: Whose that? * Purplemena: I'm certain it was...uh, the brown one. * Clyde: (confused) Horton? * Feathermay: That's his name? * Clyde: Yeah. Horton's a huge chatterbox. It's weird that somepony actually has the hots for him. * Ploomette: Oh, don't talk about your brother that way. Who knows? Maybe he'll be the right stallion for her. * Sweetsong: (smirking) Oh, really? Who could your colt of your dreams be, Ploomette? * Ploomette: (shocked) What?! W-Why do you care? I haven't seen...Well, maybe...I guess, your blue-haired brother. * Clyde: You mean Nightshine? * Ploomette: No, I mean...the other one. * Clyde: That's Bumble. * Feathermay: I must admit...I got slightly flustered when I first saw the one with the glasses. * Clyde: (laughing) Fizzy?! Of all stallions in the school, you have feelings for him? * Purplemena: (irritated) Clyde, stop that. It could be true. * Sweetsong: (smirking) What about you, Purplemena? * Purplemena: Well...I...I really haven't...I mean... (She quickly gazes at Nightshine a few times, but no one noticed. The blue pony directs a nervous smile at her.) * Purplemena: Can I just move on with the tour? Why are we even talking about this anyway? * Ploomette: Let me guess. Is it Nightshine? * Purplemena: Uh... (hastily) ...come along, Clyde and Nightshine. (Purplemena quickly leaves with Nightshine and Clyde slowly following behind. Feathermay stops them before they could leave the room by getting in front of them.) * Feathermay: Woah, woah, woah. Instead of running away, why don't we call all of our siblings down here so they can meet those two? (Just then, a pink pegasus with purple, pink, and yellow in her curly mane/tail comes downstairs holding a ribbon with one of her wings. This is Skywishes. Following behind her is a light blue unicorn with a light purple mane/tail --- Jonathan.) * Skywishes: Hi, everypony! Oh, Purplemena. I didn't know we're having a party. * Jonathan: No, dearie. Purplemena is showing two of her friends around the house. * Purplemena: Yeah. They're Nightshine and Clyde. (Jonathan gets a good look at the brothers. Nightshine aims a shy smile and a wave to him, and Clyde just gives him an uninterested glare. Jonathan looks suspicious at first, and then gives both a friendly smile.) * Jonathan: Ah! Of course! The two older brothers of the lady of my dreams. Have you treated dear Lillie well? * Clyde: Uh, yeah. Listen, dude, I don't mean to...Well, I'm gonna hurt your feelings anyway. I don't think Lillie will be interested in you. She doesn't really like stallions that much. She thinks they're too...uncouth. Whatever that means. * Jonathan: (sadly) Oh... (smiling) ...Then I shall make her see just what a wonderful gentlecolt I am! Once I do, she'll surely fall for me. She has nothing to worry about. I will treat her right, no matter what. (He happily trots out of the room.) * Clyde: What the heck? * Feathermay: That's Jonathan, all right. * Purplemena: Literally every mare he passes by, and almost instantly he'll be flirting with them. * Clyde: Right. So...I guess that's everyone in your house, right, Purplemena? * Purplemena: Yeah. You met all of my siblings, and you'll meet our parents one day. * Feathermay: Yep. They're going out to dinner. * Sweetsong: (shocked) Oh my guitars! Clyde, I forgot you have to help me with something! Come with me! (She drags the purple pegasus away and up the stairs.) * Ploomette: Typical Sweetsong. Always so forgetful. --- (Time skip to a while later.) ~(Scene: Purplemena's House)~ (Nightshine, Clyde, and Purplemena are on the front porch. The sun is setting.) * Purplemena: Sorry you two had to go home so late. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you. * Clyde: Eh, I'm sure Lillie snitched on us. Though...I'll admit, I am a huge tattletale. * Purplemena: (laughs gently) Okay. Well, you two better be on your way. (The brothers start to leave when they heard Purplemena calling out to one of them.) * Purplemena: Um...Nightshine! Can I talk to you real quick? (Clyde looks at his brother, confused. The blue pony looks very nervous and meets up with Purplemena near the front door.) * Purplemena: I just want to know...if you're okay. Why are you so nervous around me? * Nightshine: I don't...know...what you're talking about... * Purplemena: (smiling) So you are nervous. No worries. I'm not upset. (puts her hoof under his chin) I'll be completely honest. I've never seen a stallion with such amazing hair like yours. Also, why don't you smile for me? I'll bet it's a good look on you. (With little hesitation, Nightshine gives her a smalle smile.) * Purplemena: I was right. Anyway, thank you and your brother for stopping by. It's nice to meet you both. I'll see you tomorrow at school. (She goes back inside the house, and the blue pony catches up with his purple brother.) * Clyde: (laughing) How did you manage to pull that off, Romeo? I mean, she was clearly flirting with you. * Nightshine: Shut up, Clyde! Did you happen to flirt with Sweetsong? * Clyde: No way! Geez, we're just friends, okay? * Nightshine: (smirking) Right. You were just friends. * Clyde: (angry) What are you even suggesting?! We did none of that! Gross! (Meanwhile, Purplemena watches from her front porch. She smiled.) * Purplemena: Now that's what I call getting along. --- To be continued... Category:MLP: School Days